


vampire hunters and bloody sex

by Kindred



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blood and sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Cassidy, Hurt Jesse, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “The only monster in this room is you!” The dark haired man snarled at the hunter, before he looked at Cassidy who looked up at him with and smiled.“Naww Padre I love you to.”





	vampire hunters and bloody sex

They open the door to the motel room, when Jesse felt the blow into his stomach that had him fall to his knees. He gasped as he felt like the air had been sucked from his lungs. “Jesse!” Cassidy called out as he tried to go to his aid “You wankers what are you playing at!” He heard the Irishman yelled. Jesse looked up and tried to blink away the water from his eyes. He could just make out Cassidy defending himself throwing a couple of punched, breaking a few jaws and snapping someone’s neck.

He tried to reach him but the moment he heard the gun fire, all his pain was gone replaced with anger and fear as he looked up and saw his friend body flung back into the corner and slump down the wall. “Fucking monster.” The hunter chuckled. Jesse eyed widen as he watched the hunter pour the bullets into his hands then put one into the chambers and spinning it before he point the gun at Cassidy again “Let’s have a little fun shall we?” He grinned at him and pulled the trigger it just clicked “Wonder how time I can shoot him before he’s dead.” The others in the room laughed as Cassidy turned his head away as he heard the gun cock. 

Jesse pushed himself up as he grabbed his gun off the floor from the dead hunter and shot the three other hunters in the head before he pressed it to the main hunter’s temple.  
“The only monster in this room is you!” The dark haired man snarled at the hunter, before he looked at Cassidy who looked up at him with and smiled.   
“Naww Padre I love you to.” He choked as he spat out his own blood, Jesse snorted how many time has Cassidy said something like that…to many to count… but he wouldn’t have it any other way from the vampire. 

The hunter turned around and tried to punch Jesse but the Preacher fired the gun in his face sending blood everywhere covering him and Cassidy. Jesse stood wiping blood off his face as he looked at Cassidy who is equally covered in blood but was licking the blood off his fingers. “Do you have a tracking chip or something?” Jesse asked, as he looked around the room filled of dead bodies of vampire hunters.   
“Don’t know maybe but it’s unlikely.” He told him as he looked at the hunter dove at him.   
“God you really are Irish.” He mumbled, he wondered how they were going to explain this.

Jesse looked away wincing as Cassidy started to gulp down the blood flowing from the man’s holy face. Then standing up the vampire smiled at him face still bloody but he looked happier than he did 5 minutes ago. “Feeling better?” He asked,   
“Yeah.” Cassidy smiled, as he looked down at his stomach and pulls his shirt out and looked at the large hole. “I think I need a new shirt.” He said, as he looked him up and down and licked his lips he already thought Jesse was hot but seeing him covered in blood had him drooling. “Hey Padre I got an idea?” Jesse looked up at him and raised an eye brow.   
“What?” He asked, the vampire walked up to him and just grinned at him it was all teeth and raised eye brows and he could see Cassidy pulling off his shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room. “What is with the look?” He asked.   
“Well as I see it your the hero of the day and should take the spoils, that is me by the way and fuck right here.” He beamed; Jesse blinked and looked around the blood soak carpet and the dripping blood hanging off the light bulb.   
“In this?” He waves to all of it  
“We’re already covered in blood what is a little more going to hurt?”

It was a terrible idea but somehow his mind is telling him this could be fun, it’s not like he hasn’t had sex while covered in blood but at moment in time it was his blood and it was from a small bullet wound and it was with Tulip. “Cassidy…”  
“Or we can just go to another room but either way I want you out of your trousers.” He grins at him as he pulls him close and kisses him on the lips. Jesse didn’t hesitate nor did he pull back he kissed the Irish vampire back just as hungrily as him, he could taste blood and at the moment he couldn’t figure out if it was from him or Cassidy .

He pushed Cassidy over to the bed and pushed him down on it, it wasn’t as soaked at the carpet but he reckons the owners will have to throw it away. The vampire hand his hands working his belt and trousers and then own, his fingers working like lighten. He couldn’t remember the last time he was desperate to fuck anyone, it’s not like he and Cassidy hasn’t done it before with each other. His trouser down by his ankles alone with his boxer has flung the vampire’s trousers off quicker than they could blink and had himself buried deep inside of his best friend. “Fuck a little warning next time.” Cassidy gasped as he felt himself being spilt open it hurt like hell but the burning felt good. “Come on now father show me what you got?” He growled as Jesse just started fucking him at a pace was fast almost brutal but the vampire loved it.

They moaned and growled together as they fuck fast and hard Jesse’s face was buried in Cassidy’s neck mouthing at his throat letting his teeth dig in just a little harder than it should and that had the vampire bucking his hip and rambling all sorts of Irish slang words that made no sense to Jesse and he wondered if any of it made sense to Cassidy. “Fuck I’m cuming!” He moaned as he felt the heat in his stomach coil like a cobra ready to strike and all it took for him to snap was Jesse to look at him. 

Cassidy’s back arched off the bed his body shaking as he came across his stomach, Jesse watched as the white cum settle on the blood covered stomach and chest and that had him spilling himself into the vampire with a gasp, his own body shivering that it had him tipping over and landing on the vampire. After a moment of just laying there Cassidy started to that snorting laugh he does, Jesse looked down at him and they just laugh together.


End file.
